User talk:Commdor
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message. Please sign all posts with four tildes (~').' ---- I reserve the right to alter any comments placed on any of my user pages and blogs in any way that I see fit, or to remove/delete them entirely. ---- __TOC__ Pausing the Language Policy vote As I jumped the gun a bit on the voting, effectively skipping the Discussion phase, would you mind pausing the vote on my Language Policy proposal, so that the changes could be discussed? I just got your message I just got your message about removing my sandbox from the "races" category. I'm not sure why I didn't get that until now. Although I don't post here anymore I'm on wookieepedia often enough. Anyway, that was perfectly fine and thank you for the assist. [[User:Fodigg|''—fodigg]] [[User_talk:fodigg|(''talk)]] | 21:27, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. That is weird that you didn't get the message back then, though. Between that and a few small problems I've had lately, Wikia seems to be going through a buggy phase. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Macha Doyle Isnt there only one melee attack in mass effect? Anyways thanks for not deleting. For a while i lost the like for editing cause it always got deleted shortly after. Not in here mostly. SuperVegitoFAN 19:30, July 27, 2011 (UTC) lucky me i know how to do that :It's a complex grammatical issue. If the sentence had said "knocked out with the butt of Shepard's weapon", then using "the" there would be correct because it would be referring to a specific, concrete object. Since the thing that Macha Doyle gets knocked out with is an action (melee attacking), an abstract entity, the article "a" is appropriate. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) is mass effect genisis worth it im a big mass effect fan and know almost everything about it. i would like to have all the dlc but ive already beat mass effect and know the story inside and out. so im not sure if i shoud get mass effect genisis so i would like your opinion if you could give it. -thank you for your time, crazydawg000 :ME: Genesis is really only a good buy if you want to do another Mass Effect 2 playthrough without importing a save file from Mass Effect (if you don't have any ME save files to import, or don't like the save files that you have but don't want to take the time to play ME again). Otherwise, you should save your money. Genesis was intended as a shortcut for ME2 players who never played ME, so you won't be missing anything. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect Wiki scavenger hunt Hi! I'd like to let you know that Wikia would like to put a (new and improved) scavenger hunt game up on Mass Effect wiki. To see what it's all about, you can check out this presentation of one done for Avengers. We'd also like to hear your feedback on the feature once it's up and running. The game looks fun, so I hope you're up for it too. :) Ausir(talk) 22:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Hello. I was wondering how I could delete my profile on this wiki. Thanks. waninokoz[[User talk:Waninokoz|'♪♫♪']] 23:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Your actual Wikia profile and any edits you've made here cannot be deleted, but if you would like I can delete your user pages on this wiki (only admins like myself have the ability to delete pages). -- Commdor (Talk) 23:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::That sounds good. I haven't really used my account on here very much. Thank you. waninokoz[[User talk:Waninokoz|'♪♫♪']] 03:25, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Dashboard rant to self I mean, I can see the benefits of it, access to a bunch of special pages I had no idea how to get to before (not that I urgently needed to get to them, come to think of it, but maybe in the future I'd want to know for some reason), but at what cost to the Recent Changes page? At what cost? Search bar is gone (of all things Wikia could have removed, it had to be that), along with AJAX, user colors, (AJAX and user colors are back on, looks like the page didn't fully load that time) and even wiki page and text colors. The white is blinding. But I digress. I may be able to get over the lack of a search bar, I usually open a new tab when perusing the wiki anyway so I can more easily refer back to the RC. And the colors shouldn't be too much a problem, I suspect there's a measure of coding involved. But all in all, this was a moderately inconvenient change. -- Commdor (Talk) 07:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect countdown Hey are you going to be putting up that Mass Effect 3 release countdown? If so, when?--Jwgray1985 23:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Eh, we're getting there. Discussion has stalled for now, but once I can clear my plate I'll see about firing it up again. We've still got a little over six months before ME3 releases though, so no rush. I'm personally aiming to have the countdown timer up (pending community approval) in the next couple months. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:38, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I want to delete a blog The other day I posted a blog about too many spoilers for ME3. Anyway yesterday one of your fellow admins & somebody else decided to get into what I call a verbal boxing match. Well today i decided to speak my mind about how upset i was about the boxing match on that blog & i got reprimanded for supposedly cursing, though i don't know what i said that goes against the language policy. The admin wouldn't tell me what i said that offended him. He just gave me his beloved see the language policy message on my talk page. Anyway on to the point, I want the blog deleted because I found the boxing match sort of offensive, & i don't want anymore people to get into fights in any of my blogs. Thank you in advance.Ser Derek of Highever 19:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Let me guess... Lancer? Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 19:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :YepSer Derek of Highever 19:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) The blog has been deleted. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Poll Can I start a Mass Effect Poll about who they chose to pursue a relationship with in Mass Effect 2? -Dudebot121256 18:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Tell Lancer not to spam Mass Effect Wiki invites in the Homefront Wiki. Thanks. :How about doing some research about me before making completely false accusations. As to a poll, you can host a blog about it or put it in a forum. Lancer1289 18:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::What Lancer said, to both statements. You're free to start a poll in the forums or on a blog post. And I've just checked the Homefront Wiki, Lancer hasn't made a single edit there. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::And I never will because of two separate instances involving admins from that wiki. And one of them several months after the fact with plenty of time to do plenty research on the subject. Lancer1289 18:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::First of all, the fake one used russian to make the same username so it appeared to be the real Lancer. Then the fake one made edits which made it look like the real one made the edits. Second, I had no memory of a "first" predicament. Also, I know I was late asking about this because I forgot about it until I saw the name Lancer. Don't hate the Wiki for 2 things that happened. -Dudebot121256 18:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Scavenger Hunt Page? Noticed this.. page? Article? Blog Post? http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_Scavenger_Hunt Is this something being organized/done by admin here? o.O Not sure how it's something to belong here. --Aryn2382 23:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :It's something being organized by Wikia's general staff. Spart okayed it and I'm fine with it too. Check out the fifth thread on this talk page if you want to see the notification I got about it. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah-ha! There it is: kinda missed it. XD Sorry to bother ya! --Aryn2382 23:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Redacted I've removed this because it is no longer relevant. Thank you for understanding. Brianbreed 21:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I would like to apologize for not responding to your former request. I've been busy lately and unable to devote that much time to the wiki. I think there were a few moments yesterday where I was able to catch up on things, but I did not have enough time to examine the dispute between yourself and Lancer. It seems my intervention is no longer necessary, but I still regret being unable to take any action. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Storyline Blaarg. I hate this new edit thing. Why fix something if it's not broken? Anyways, I edited the Storyline page and added info from Mass Effect: Evolution onto it. Tell me what you think. LordDeathRay 18:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good to me. Glad someone finally filled that section in. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. Um, is there anything else on the wiki that needs to get filed in or something? My cousins are hogging my xbox and ps3, so I have nothing to do right now. I'm also currently at the N7 Academy Chatbox, if you want to come by and chat. LordDeathRay 18:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Not anything that I'm aware of, unfortunately, or I might be tackling it myself. Instead I'm reading a book. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmph. Well, my cousins already left, so I guess I'll jump onto the Xbox soon. What book are you reading? And I'm just wondering, where would one go to request to be an admin? LordDeathRay 19:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, you could try Mass Effect Wiki:Requests for Adminship, but in my two years here I don't remember it ever being used. The way it worked for me was that Spart emailed me out of the blue and asked if I'd like to become an admin. The other admins at the time (I think it was just Spart and Lancer who were active, but he may have also conferred with Tullis and DRY) agreed to the motion and then I was promoted along with JakePT. You may want to wait a while before seeking adminship yourself, though. It appears to be a prerequisite that you're promoted to senior editor status first, then if there are openings for admins you may get the invitation. You should ask Spart for the details on all this, he knows the process best. And the book I'm reading (or re-reading) is Vernor Vinge's A Fire Upon the Deep. I'm getting ready for the sequel that's supposed to be out in a month. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well thanks. And I don't want to be an admin just yet, I'm waiting a bit to help out the wiki a bit more (which is why I asked you if anything needed fixing). But thanks again. And the book, I read that one before. It's pretty good. LordDeathRay 19:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it's one of my favorites. I read the prequel too, and I'm hoping The Children of the Sky will be just as good. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :It dang well better be. xP LordDeathRay 19:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, on the Storyline III article, should I add the Mass Effect: Deception spoiler tag on there and then put a placeholder heading for it (Deception), just in case? LordDeathRay 20:40, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'd wait for Deception to be released since it's still a while away. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Finally Did Something Right I was just updating the delete tag for the original contents image, I forgot the "File:" and while I was editing it, you deleted it. However, unlike in the past where the article/image would be recreated, I got a dialogue box saying something along the lines of "This file was deleted, are you sure you want to recreate it?". Finally something that makes sense. Hopefully this will prevent future incidents like that. Lancer1289 01:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Huh. Good to know. Now if Wikia can only put back the old category-adding system in the edit page instead of the current manual one... -- Commdor (Talk) 01:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed. Lancer1289 02:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Email Commdor, could you please check your email at your earliest convenience if you don't mind. Lancer1289 19:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, don't know why this ended up in the middle here.JakePT 16:04, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, it didn't. I was just redirected to a previous message with the same title. Heh. See down the bottom. JakePT 16:05, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Unused Game Images This might in fact be a bit of a sticky question, I might've simply not seen it.. I am wondering what's the validity of using images that are not in fact, part of the 'released' in-game environment. Shifty Looking Space Cow thing that someone put up recently comes to mind. After all, people found Kasumi stuff 'leaked' or whatever, but.. not sure if it would be right to keep that valid if it was 'found' but not used. :Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I didn't realize the image was in the files, but not in the game per se. Generally, such content (be it images, text, voiced dialogue, or what have you) is treated as content that was cut from the game. While cut content is not permissible in articles in the same context as actual in-game content, it can be mentioned in Trivia sections. It looks like I did the right thing by moving the image to the Trivia section of the Shifty Looking Cow article, but I will need to clarify in the caption where the image originated. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:05, October 7, 2011 (UTC) N7Academy Hey Commdor... so you'll probably notice on your own anyways, but here's a heads-up. The terms have... changed... to a point where I, personally, am no longer comfortable supporting the proposal. As they have changed, I'm giving everyone who's already voted a heads-up, so they can see if the terms still work for them. So, here's your heads-up! SpartHawg948 06:11, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Buddy!!! Season two of The Walking Dead premiers Sunday night! Are you excited? I sure am! And, if memory serves me right, I owe it all to you for introducing me to this awesome show! Re-watching season one right now to get caught up! :D SpartHawg948 07:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the mistake I was unaware that the talk pages were supposed to be reserved for upkeep discussions. Thank you for telling me. --Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 18:55, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing. That's what admins are for. :) -- Commdor (Talk) 22:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ser Pouce-a-lot Just ban me perminantly, as I have no desire to return here. Thank you in advance.Warden Shepard Hawke 02:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Even though you requested it, I'd rather not block you. Blocking is a punitive action and nothing you've done warrants punishment. I'm sorry to hear that you've found your experience at this wiki to be unsatisfactory, but if you truly intend to not return here, then I'm afraid you'll have to settle for simply not logging-in. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Query regarding Blog Posts Just curious, I left a post on a blog about what people think of the Illusive man. I can't see it now. Did I do something to cause it to be removed? If so, my apologies; probably a newbie error! Thank you --Sheb76 23:14, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Are you referring to your blog not appearing on this page? That's normal, that page is very slow to update. Your blog should appear there within a week. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ME3 Multiplayer Page Since this just doesn't stop I'm thinking that whenever we see quarians under the races section, considering it is noted on the talk page and in embedded text, I'm thinking we should just use the rollback function to remove the edit. What do you think? Also with that Leaked information proposal is also underway, I invite you to view what I typed up and comment on it. Lancer1289 19:59, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'd be fine with that. An alternative we may want to consider if this continues is semi-protecting the page a short period (a couple days or so) until the excitement over the leak blows over and we have that leaked info policy firmly in place, but today may just be a rough patch. I scanned over the policy by the way, looks good. Let me know when the vote is. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::That may have to be an option if it persists. Lancer1289 20:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey,I was at the Battlefield 3 wikia recently, and their homepage seems to be a lot more organized. Perhaps we could change the layout of our homepage a bit? Here is a link to their page. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_Wiki . --K1LLERAnish 19:01, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :I agree that the Battlefield Wiki's main page looks nice, but it uses several features which the community here has decided against implementing or are unlikely to approve, namely the news blog column, polls, "User of the Month" section, and Forum section. Those features may serve the Battlefield Wiki's community well, but they aren't necessarily helpful additions or even arguable improvements. Instead of such heavily community-oriented sections, ME Wiki's main page focuses on the actual content of the ME universe, the heart and soul of the wiki, as exemplified by the Featured Article section and prominent links to important and popular subjects and articles. At present, I don't believe the community would approve changing the intent of the current main page. That's not to say we won't all sit down and discuss a proposal for altering or updating the main page in the future, but right now there's little reason to do so. It's possible that the release of Mass Effect 3 and the consequent influx of content and contributors may provide the impetus to look into another revamp. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:39, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I am relatively new to the community, so I wouldn't know about the decisions you guys have made in the past. :) --K1LLERAnish 17:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Epic Fail I really don't have an explanation as to why the official description I typed didn't copy right. Normally when I post things like that, I paste it into Word just to do a double check. Guess what? It's right in Word, but apparently my computer forgot what "Ctrl+C" means. Thanks for fixing that. Lancer1289 23:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :What can I say, I'm a spelling & grammar hawk. No mistake survives my talons of correction! :P But you're right, that is odd. What's odder is I was only able to spot the errors with my naked eyes; on the edit page, none of them were noted by my browser's spell-check. That's the first time in all the years I've used Firefox that it's let me down like that. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::That's also odd. Why it wasn't noted is beyond me. Curious... Lancer1289 00:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) New Subject I was going to add a new page for the Maw Hammer I added a photo of it but I didnt know if I should add a new subject its some kinda device to summon a Thresher Maw seen it in the VGA trailer --Jwgray1985 02:38, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'd refrain from starting an article about it. From what I saw, it is likely that its function is to summon a Thresher Maw, but I don't think an article for it would appropriate until we learn more about its role in the game. It might end up being no more notable than a door switch, a simple means to an end for Shepard in that mission. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:44, December 11, 2011 (UTC) K good point also do you not add photos to stubs? I`m still a bit new to this. --Jwgray1985 02:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :We do add images to stubs when possible, but only if they're high quality, even if this means we'd have no image at all for a time. This applies to other articles as well. In this case, the trailer is too blurry and restricted for us to get a clear, usable image of a Brute. We'll have to wait until BioWare provides us with better material or we finally get the game. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:13, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Delete my Blogs Hi Commdor, could I have the following blogs of mine deleted Please. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JediSpectre117/Legion_%22Hidden_dialogue%22_help. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JediSpectre117/Better_Resource_guide http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JediSpectre117/Right_thats_it_I%27ve_had_it http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JediSpectre117/ME3_Countdown http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JediSpectre117/Spectre_status_in_ME3 http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JediSpectre117/JS117%3D_charaters_comment_on_LI http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JediSpectre117/Tali/Legion_secret_Dialogue User:JediSpectre117 13:30, December 15, 2011, (UTC) :Taken care of. Although there was a problem with the first link for some reason. Lancer1289 14:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Oh thank's Lancer, you can delete this section if you want Commdor. User:JediSpectre117 14:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Layout Hello Commdor, I'm Alef, a Mass Effect brazilian player, I would like to show you a layout I made to Mass Effect Wiki. I don't know if you'll like the style, but I only change the Background and colors, taking advantage of that the Mass Effect 3 is comming, it would be nice to make some changes to the Wiki. I'll leave here two images, one with the background and the other will be an example of how could the wiki layout be. The image showing the style is stretched because the resolution of my screen, don't consider. Waiting answer, Thank You. :Sorry, but at this time we're not looking to alter the Mass Effect Wiki's general layout and background. The community approved the adoption of the current background not too long ago, and I don't think that changing the page color scheme will be well-received because it is a defining characteristic of the wiki. If the community wants to discuss changing the wiki's appearance in the future, however, suggestions from our users will be welcome. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Trivia policy debate I am recruiting a few of the more active editors for input regarding the MoS and what qualifies as valid trivia. If you have time, please head over to the Captain Wasea talk page. Thanks. 06:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm horrible with spoilers, I'll make sure not to mention them next time. Aleksandr the Great 21:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Done.Aleksandr the Great 22:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Blog comment Hi mate. I am just responding to the message you sent. How do you delete other peoples messages? I dont want spoilers on my page! My discussion was purely speculation on Mass Effect 2 and that dude has ruined it! I would greatly appreciate it if you could do that mate! thanks for the help! Confused! Hey bud. Is Lancer always that sensitive when it comes to words? Coz he has just given me that whole Breaking site policy and laughing is offensive message! --Zombi3M4n 18:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Well, enforcing site policies is a serious matter. ME Wiki does have a policy against using offensive language, and repeatedly violating that policy can result in a block of at least two weeks. Since you changed your post after your first warning and apologized you won't be blocked for that incident, but you can be blocked if you commit another violation later on. If you keep the policy in mind from now on you should be fine. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:52, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I was surprised, because, where i live, the word isnt anything bad, so i was really surprised when i got a warning for bad language! :-[ All i said was damn! And yes i am saying it again but i am simply stating my view! Totally misunderstood and i didnt realise i was breaking any policies! Block ugady bugady boo when am i unblocked --Maxpowers25 17:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Ok I'm even sure what that is supposed to say, but how about following the rules this time around instead of insulting other users. That way you won't be blocked. Lancer1289 18:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) im still confused for how long am i blocked --Maxpowers25 16:40, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :The block was only for two weeks, it ended back in November. You're not blocked right now. -- Commdor (Talk) 16:56, January 18, 2012 (UTC) cool --Maxpowers25 17:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thnak you for intervening in a potential edit war. The talk page shows it has been previously shown that my edit was correct, so i will reinstate it. Thanks again for the concern. BeoW0lfe 16:07, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Removal of Mass Effect 2 Spoiler Tags Greetings Commdor, I know I may be new to the Wiki but I'm just contemplating on whether or not Mass Effect 2 tags have a purpose now. It's been 2''' years since its release and with the upcoming Mass Effect 3 I don't see a reason on why they should be there. Thanks for your time. --[[User:TheSt0ryTeller|'''Teller]] Words, On my Screen :O 09:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Just to point out, before Commdor answers (I like to butt in like this, Bureaucrat's prerogative and all that), we still have scads of Mass Effect spoiler tags up despite the fact that it's been 5 years since the first game was released. We also have, to the best of my knowledge, no intention of removing them. As such, there's really no reason to remove the ME2 spoiler tags. The Wiki is intended to cater to all fans of the series, old and new. And we don't want to ruin anything for latecomers. For example, my roommate just beat ME2 a few months ago, and I have another friend who, despite my cajoling, was still not done with ME2 last I checked. And a coworker played some of the first game, hasn't played the second, but now is thinking of playing both before ME3 releases. The spoiler tags are there for people like them. SpartHawg948 10:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm going to have to agree here. I also have a friend that just picked up Mass Effect, and Mass Effect 2 the other day and has just started playing them. Removing the spoiler tags I see people getting angry over because they read something and weren't prepared for it. Every wiki does things differently, and here, if there is spoiler information, regardless of what game it came from, a spoiler tag is a must. I really can't see any logical justification for removing them, no matter how much time has passed. And if that is the only reason, it isn't a very good one. Lancer1289 16:59, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::It's as Spart and Lancer say, the spoiler tags still serve a purpose as long as there's someone out there who could be spoiled. Besides, Mass Effect Wiki isn't the only wiki out there that makes use of them. Nearly every other gaming wiki I'm aware of uses spoiler tags for the same reasons we do. It's important for wikis to always be a welcoming place for newcomers. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:25, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Email II Hey, Spart has sent you a bunch of emails that are somewhat urgent. If you could check your email as soon as possible and get back to him/me that would be great. Hope you like what we're suggesting. Cheers. JakePT 16:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Will do. Have to head to classes now, will check when I get back (4-5 hours). -- Commdor (Talk) 16:05, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, the sooner the better. Just let Spart know your views. If you like it he'll be the one making it all happen. He's due up in a few hours.JakePT 16:07, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I was let out a little early and I'm skipping my last class (it's only review anyway). I've responded to the email and noted a tiny correction that should be made. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:22, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Wikia avatar I'm just curious because my brain is rather prepared to notice these things. Is that a Marine Raiders insignia for your profile pic? Lemiel14n3 04:55, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yes it is. I got it from Call of Duty: World at War. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) you uncorrected the spelling and punctuation mistakes too? okay... --Yeti magi 20:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Your edit to the Equipment page had several issues of its own and made some changes that I disagreed with. Since your edit was so sweeping, I decided to undo it and then use it as guide to make the changes that were absolutely necessary (those spelling corrections, some changes to wording and article layout). I should have corrected all of the spelling errors, but I admit I was somewhat rushed at the time. I'll go back through the article. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough. I do tend to 'sweep'. ;) --Yeti magi 22:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect: Deception Possibly Non-canon We all agree that Mass Effect: Deception is full of inaccuracies (timeline-wise, story-wise, character-wise, etc.) and most of us want it declared non-canon. Do you and the rest of the administrators think it appropriate to have it's story mingled in with the rest of the other pages when BioWare has announced that they will rewrite the book in the future? Granted, they didn't declare it non-canon, but still, your letter said that it would be wrong to inculde inaccurate information on this wiki. Please respond back. --Pccraine 05:15, February 5, 2012 (UTC)-- :We're currently voting on a policy that will declare the first edition of Deception to be treated as non-canon within the wiki. Articles with preexisting Deception info will have notes added to them that explain the situation about Deception's errors. Once the corrected edition of Deception is released, we'll use that to update the articles. -- Commdor (Talk) 06:00, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Staff Upload Yeah, I stopped tagging when I investigated further and found the talk page activity stuff elsewhere about deletion tagging. That said, almost ALL of the images are badly named: Vorcha.jpg, etc, and are already existant in some way on the site. Any chance this Staff fellow could look those up? So we don't have copies. -- 23:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure what the Staff member's finished project will be, so I don't know right now if he needs to have separate images or not for whatever reason. I'll give him a couple days to wrap it up before I start pushing. No one around here dislikes idle and unwanted images more than me. :) -- Commdor (Talk) 23:10, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Ten-four. :D I completely empathize there. Also, herp, forgot to login prior, but I think it was obvious. :D Back to lurking. And hoping I get early demo access. +_+ --Aryn2382 23:32, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Did you get BF3, or are you waiting for the "alternative method" that's supposed to be announced today? -- Commdor (Talk) 23:33, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alternative method, that is to say, a 'flirt' line with Liara. I stayed classy and in-character with mine. Given some of the rather terrible ones 'smurf baby' making among them.. I have higher hopes than normal! --Aryn2382 23:35, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::??? I'm afraid you lost me, I was referring to how you were planning on getting early demo access. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:39, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ah-ha. That would be related to this little Facebooky thing. http://www.joystiq.com/2012/02/02/mass-effect-3-mission-command-facebook-app-offers-in-game-good/ It's cheesey, but hey.. I'll take an early access. --Aryn2382 23:42, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :That thingamajig? I did the first mission but I never got that Xbox Normandy avatar item. :( But good luck with that. I squandered $30 on a copy of BF3. A bad decision in retrospect, but I had higher hopes for the early access that getting to play the multiplayer portion three days before most of everyone else. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:49, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer images hello just wondering why you deleted the pictures on mass effect 3 multiplayer and replaced them with a chart. sure it was picture space picture but when the demo/game comes out you could fill those spaces with information!!! and pictures are a lot more exiting than charts because if i scrolled down a page full of charts id think boreing but if i scrolled down a page and saw pitures i think wow awsome a turian whith that new shotgun and so on and so on. so could we have a compromise??? charts with pictures maybe??? i know when i did it it was a bit disorgonized but someone could of sorted them out you didnt have to just delete them... :I personally would have deleted them as well. There really wasn't a reason to have those big massive images all over the place like that. Lancer1289 19:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) My Email Commdor, if you are willing to email me your code, then you are going to have to do it directly from your email. Wikia is having problems keeping my email account authenticated for some reason, and it's getting annoying. Lancer1289 20:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I thought Xaero was going to send you one. If not, I'll shoot off an email. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I was a little confused as I posted the message just after I saw your comment on the blog. I just sent an email to Xaero. Lancer1289 21:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Got the code from Xaero, but I think Spart may want it... Lancer1289 21:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Then Spart shall receive. :) -- Commdor (Talk) 21:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Questionable edit An edit to the demo section of ME3 looks suspiciously like an advertisement. Couldn't do anything to it myself so I thought I'd let you know if you didn't know already.--Nintendogeek01 21:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I cleaned it up a bit. Under other circumstance I'd agree that it's an advertisement and remove it from the page, but in this case I think the word about how to get the demo early should be spread. I assume that after the 14th the Facebook app will stop, and then I'll remove mention of it. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Another strange edit came up in the Conrad Verner page and I thought I'd ask for future reference, what is this wiki's policy regarding information about game mods and save editors?--Nintendogeek01 00:30, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Lancer's already taken care of the edit. We don't allow mention of mods or editors of any kind in articles. ME Wiki covers the ME universe and the games in the condition they are presented to us by BioWare. Since mods and editors aren't part of the official, BioWare-supported experience, they're irrelevant. Articles aside, however, mods can still be discussed in the Forums or blogs. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:09, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Administration Why are the admins of this wiki so rude and unwelcoming? :I don't see anything rude about Lancer's comments. You posted a question that was more appropriate for the Forums, and Lancer was informing you of that. Article talk pages are reserved for discussing the upkeep of articles only. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Lancer's just doing his job. While he does appear to be the most "hostile" admin, he's actually the busiest one on here - if you think about it. And when you consider that he deals with the bulk of the lower-intelligent users, it's normal to expect him to be a bit cranky. LordDeathRay 02:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Deception Policy Hey, since the Deception Policy is up, shouldn't the stuff in Deception from articles such as Illusive Man, Kai Leng, and Paul Grayson? I would do it now, but I'm afraid it might be premature before consulting an admin about it. LordDeathRay 03:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :The policy stipulates that if Deception info is used in other articles it can remain as long as a note is added explaining the status of Deception-related info, and I'll take care of adding the notes momentarily. This is a better way to go than removing the content entirely because it's unlikely that Deception's overall plot will change much even after BioWare releases corrected versions of the book. We would end up having to re-add much of the same info. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Demo I just saw this edit but I dont think the demo is out yet. I've just checked Xbox Live and it doesnt seem to be there. --'N7' T| ] 08:33, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Our news updates aren't broken down by hour, so I suspect Commdor was simply noting that the date of release had come. However, it's a good point, so I've undone the edit for now. It is due for release on the Xbox un just under an hour however. :What has happened, is that Multiplayer has become unlocked for people who obtained the demo early access through Facebook and have the BF3 MP early access.JakePT 09:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Its literally just come out and I've put it on download :D --'N7' T| ] 09:22, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::What about PC? I checked the BioW site. They still don't allow me to download the Demo. I've checked the Origin too.Does anyone have any recommendations?--Morinth's Lover 10:57, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Email Again Commdor, would you mind checking your email for two things. Lancer1289 18:12, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Help So I'm a fan of the wiki, always have been wanting to join and help. I'm kind of a stickler for grammar and spelling, so... And I can get pictures if necessary. Anything I can help with at the moment? (I'll be playing the ME3 Demo tonight if we need pictures from that) --Niner PrimeMa 21:24, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :One of the things we're trying to do right now is add in info about the powers in ME3 as seen in the demo. If you can help out with that, you're more than welcome to do so. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:30, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Just please follow the layout example on Fitness (power). This will help everyone in the long run. Lancer1289 21:35, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Be happy to. --Niner PrimeMa 21:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Mass effect in space Sorry I can't give a link but using my ign app I just read a article about how early copies of mass effect 3 are gonna be tied to balloons, and using the gps ability on masseffect.com people will be able to see where it goes and possibly get one. TheExiledGear 01:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting... Lancer1289 01:30, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I saw that on IGN. You're supposed to be able to track the positions of the balloons online over Twitter or something, and if you can get to it first, it's yours. Considering I already paid off my copy of the ME3 CE, I think I'll wait. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Here's the link and I think this might warrant some mention in the ME3 article. Game companies do not do this every day and I've personally never seen this before. Lancer1289 01:39, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::It could go in the Release section under "Weather Balloon Giveaway" or something. If you don't add it yourself, I'll handle it once I'm done with the weapon articles. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:43, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::You seem to have your hands full, I'll take care of it. Lancer1289 01:44, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Much appreciated. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Done. Lancer1289 02:07, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Energy Drain Hey, just wanted to say you don't need to worry about the Mass Effect 3 Energy Drain power page, I'm working on that now--Jackr12 00:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Righto. Just make sure to follow the format layout in other ME3 power articles. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Opps, well thanks for moving the info I can transfer the info i was writing on that page now. --Jackr12 00:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ' Deletion of Hammerhead edit ' I'm curious as to why you deleted my update to the Hammerhead's profile page. Do you think I was lying about being able to kill enemies by falling on them and crushing them? I suggest you actually try it yourself before deleting it if that's the case. I've been doing it constantly since I discovered it and it does work, and is in fact far more time efficient and less dangerous than simply sitting back and spamming homing missiles. ````Sumtingwongberrywong Yeah, giving me the cold shoulder and silent treatment isn't really engendering yourself to me. From now on, I suggest you leave my edits as they are. Prothean Article I just wanted to let you know that I readded the information to the article. First reason is I do feel that it is reliant there, given that he is the only survivor of the race, so I moved it, adjusted it, and placed in under the "Legacy" heading. You also edit conflicted me so I figured I should just give it a go. If you still feel that it is not appropriate there, remove it, but again, I really can't see how it isn't, but that's me. Lancer1289 21:21, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Nah, your argument makes sense. I did move the section up under the History portion of the article, though. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Probably for the best. Now that I saw it, it really didn't make sense where it was. Lancer1289 21:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Redo of the Soundtrack Section I'm a new user to the wiki, so I thought it would be best to drop this idea by you first. I would like to redo the entire section on the soundtracks. I would create separate pages for each album, thus allowing for more in-depth information pertaining to each album. I have already compiled some of the necessary data and would be glad to begin right away, I would just like to get a green light from an admin. MusicalEngineer 4:52, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :I would first like to know why this wasn't simply left on my talk page? :As to what is being proposed, currently there isn't enough specifics on it. Right now, there isn't enough information to justify individual articles for every single soundtrack. It is better left as it is. That said, on something like this, we'd beyond a doubt would want to see it first. Sandbox your idea(s) and then bring it up. We rarely grant "green lights" on something like this with this little detail. And something of this scope, rarely, if ever without seeing something first. Lancer1289 05:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Dear Lancer, ::I screwed up the format on your talk page and took down the message as soon as I could. As for the update, forget it. I thought i could add to the page, but I now see it is good as it is. In the future I will remember this before I propose an edit. ::Thank You. MusicalEngineer 05:17, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Picture Deletion Hello. I recently joined this wiki. I accidentally put a photo on the wiki about Darth Revan from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. I clicked on the wrong picture while browsing the files on my computer. I realize this photo is inappropriate for this wiki. Is there any way I can remove it? --Morrisrevan 08:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :I've deleted the image for you. -- Commdor (Talk) 15:50, February 21, 2012 (UTC)